The invention relates to a household appliance that has a processing chamber with a front loading opening and a horizontally pivoting door for closing the loading opening, which door is joined to the remaining household appliance by hinges. The invention can be particularly advantageously applied to cooking appliances, in particular ovens with a horizontally pivoting oven door.
In the case of ovens, horizontal hinges are known for horizontally opening oven doors, that are anchored both in a frame of the oven and also in a door leaf. A disadvantage is that distance tolerances caused by production which arise between an oven front and the door leaf are not balanced. The results of endurance tests have shown that when hinges are installed under tension, component wear of the mechanically moving parts found in the hinge is very high and can result in emissions of noise and even failures at an early stage. Particularly affected by this are guide rollers, axles and sliding systems that no longer withstand the increased stresses on one side. The hinges can for example be tensioned due to mounting tolerances and/or component tolerances, e.g. due to a door bent out of its door plane.
DE 10 2008 010 523 A1 discloses a household appliance apparatus with a household appliance door and at least one household appliance door mounting unit which mounts the household appliance door so that it can pivot about an axis. To achieve coordinated mobility of the household appliance door, it is proposed that the household appliance apparatus has at least one locking unit which is provided to fix the household appliance door mounting unit in at least one pivot position.
DE 199 23 994 A1 discloses a household appliance hinge apparatus with locking surfaces which hold the door in a horizontal open position counter to a spring door closing force, even if a glass plate of the door is removed for cleaning, wherein however the retaining force can be overcome by a manual force exerted on the door in the closing direction.
DE 199 23 996 A1 discloses a household appliance hinge apparatus with a damping means for damping a collision of stop surfaces.
EP 1 961 901 B1 discloses a hinge for wings or doors, in particular of electrical appliances, comprising a first element and a second element, a lever for connecting the first and second elements, the lever pivoting on the second element by means of a pin rendering the first and second elements movable relative to one another with a tilting action, wherein the first and second elements can be fixed, one to a frame and the other to a wing or door, so that the wing or door can move relative to the frame between a closed position and an open position, wherein the second element is box-shaped and contains elastic means connected to the lever by a rod which slides inside the second box-shaped element, wherein the hinge further comprises friction means for applying a braking action to the reciprocal sliding of the rod relative to the second box-shaped element, wherein the friction means comprises a friction element inserted between the rod and the second box-shaped element and connected to the latter, wherein the second box-shaped element comprises two walls extending longitudinally opposite one another, wherein the hinge is characterized in that the opposite longitudinal walls of the second box-shaped element comprise respective recesses forming a zone for housing the friction element, wherein the friction element does not apply any friction to the longitudinal walls in the zone.
EP 2 620 576 A2 discloses a hinge mechanism which has a friction system in the interior which is used in oven doors. This friction system helps the door to stay in a balanced position during opening and closing with the aid of the friction force.